


Emergency Contact.

by flib



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hockey Player!Holster, Hospitals, Med Student!Ransom, Other, Small descriptions of blood and injury, my boys - Freeform, protective holster, stressy fluff, this is the best ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Ransom gets a phone call from Bitty while watching at home watching his boyfriends play hockey on the TV. Tater got check badly and suddenly Ransom is on a plane travelling to Providence to be with his boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Ransom knew when this started that dating someone with just as insane, if not more insane, a schedule as his was probably a poor idea. Between Holster's games, his own school work and hospital hours there was barely any time just to relax and hang out with each other. But both he and Holster knew what they were getting into when they made it officially official and moved in together just out of college. They'd planned it out during their final semester as Holster was being hunted down by a few hockey teams, he wasn't Jack so it was only a few, and Ransom was applying for medical schools. All the teams that wanted him were close to some of Ransom's dream schools so it wasn't as stressful as it could have been. 

During that last semester of free time and excel spreadsheets they hadn't factored in a third boyfriend to confuse things further. Fortunately, life doesn't care for their plans all that much and they ended up dating Alexei Mashkov just before they graduated from college. Adding a second professional hockey player to the mix was great; more snuggling, better sex, and a great mix of personalities. The whole dating thing was really nice between the three of them, even if things were often rushed or rare during the hockey season unless something went wrong. And sometimes it did. 

Ransom was everyone's emergency contact.

Even people from Samwell still had him as an emergency contact when he now lived on the opposite side of the country because he was good in an emergency. He kept his head screwed on and could sort things out in hospitals because he spoke medical jargon with the finest. So when his phone rang during the game on a Saturday night he didn't panic too much. He'd been flipping between Holster and Tater's games like a pro and neither of them had gone down recently. 

Bitty, who had called him in a bit of a panic by the side of the rink, said differently.

In the two minutes he'd spent watching Holster's game Tater had taken a bad check. He hadn't flipped back yet to Tater's game because Holster was this close to scoring and he'd wanted to see him get it. While Holster scored Tater was being helped off the ice by two trainers. He was being warned not to watch because there was a lot of blood on the ice in a very scary way. Bitty was sure that he'd just knocked out a tooth or something but he should probably come anyway. 

Tater was all the way in Providence playing a home game while Ransom was home in Seattle studying and Holster was close to the end of a ridiculous roadie. They were in New York and heading to Boston next. 

Ransom didn't even think as he shoved clothes and various charging cords in a bag. He needed to go see his boyfriend now. As he called for an Uber he grabbed some of Holster's stuff too. He'd want to see them both if Tater ended up having to go to hospital. 

Even though he knew Holster was still playing and wouldn't see his phone for the next hour if he got pulled into doing media and debrief he called.

"Tater went down and there is blood everywhere. I'm flying there now. I'll call you when I see him. Please don't do anything stupid."

Holster was protective of both his boyfriends to a fault and this was one of the times where he wasn't sure if Holster would try to fight the guy who took Tater down in the next game they play together or if he'd just hunt him down in a hotel once he got to Providence. It wasn't that he was violent. He just didn't want anyone hurting Tater or Ransom. He'd do the same for Ransom in college even though you weren't supposed to fight in the NCAA.

The Uber ride was a blur in Ransom's mind. He remembered talking to the driver about college and that was about it. No hints that his boyfriend was probably in the medical bay getting a tooth reattached to his mouth or that his other boyfriend was probably going to do something equally stupid when he found out.

He'd booked a plane ticket for a flight that would leave about thirty minutes after he made it to the airport which would get him there quicker and prevent him from being able to pace or stress shop in the terminal. He knew is impulsivity was high when stressed or alone so he'd try to avoid all shops together as he ran for his flight. Luckily, he didn't need to stow baggage or anything as he had only grabbed a backpack. If all was well he'd only need to stay a few days. 

He checked into his flight using when of those weird little electronic kiosks and ran to the other end of the airport just in time for boarding. He sent a quick text to Holster updating him on the plan and texted Bitty telling him he was coming. Everything was so rushed because he just wanted to be in providence already. 

He searched through the in-flight entertainment app on his phone and plugged himself into watch Community and take his brain away from Tater and all the blood. He still hadn't watched the video of the check because he knew that he'd be scared and try to diagnose him from one video. Tater and Holster hadn't been badly injured since they all got together so he wasn't sure if he was really over stepping boundaries here. He tried taking his mind away from this again by focusing on the show but in the end he fell into a fitful sleep, resting his head on the window. 

He woke up properly as they landed five hours after they had taken off. It was now three in the morning and he was even more tired and stressed than he had been. His phone didn't stop buzzing and chirping for a good thirty seconds after he turned off airplane mode. Half of them were voicemails and texts from Holster. The first few texts were just question marks and he wasn't brave enough to listen to the voicemails. He wasn't ready to hear how sad or angry Holster would be about this. Bitty had texted him the address to the hospital and told him that Tater was probably going to be okay. Ransom knew he'd feel better when he could see Tater though.

He got off the plane and started listening to Adam's voice messages as he walked towards the end of the terminal. He'd just get a taxi to the hospital and one of his stupid hocky boyfriends could pay for it later. He wanted to be there yesterday when it happened and not now six hours after the fact. From what he could gather from the missed calls Holster was making his way down as soon as he could as well. 

The taxi ride felt like it was taking forever. He was so closer to Tater but he just wasn't there and it was slowly driving him insane. He talked manically to the taxi driver about everything but hockey and not so gracefully skated around the subject. Med school, college, the taxi driver's life story. Everything but hockey.

It turned out his rush to the hospital was kind pointless and he ended up sitting in the waiting room texting Holster who was on the bus down because the coaches wouldn't let him fly straight after his game. They weren't frantic texts anymore and Bitty was driving with Jack to wait with him now. Something about not being Tater's next of kin on paper meant he wasn't allowed in yet. It shouldn't take too long for George to fix that and let him in but it was closer to four and he wasn't sure if it was worth waking her an hour earlier than usual. Bitty was trying to convince him otherwise over the phone. 

Finally, Bitty got to the hospital and rushed in with Jack ambling behind. He climbed into Ransom's lap and let him hug it out. He was tired, stressed and just wanted to make sure that both of his boyfriends were okay. Preferably with some snuggling. Jack ended up calling George while Bitty was talking to, read: distracting, Ransom. There had been a mistake with the files and she'd call the hospital immediately. A few minutes later the admin person he'd fought with earlier emerged a little embarrassedly and asked him to follow her. 

The walk down the corridor felt longer than the whole trip to Providence including the flight, he was so desperate just to hold Tater in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Those clichés about someone looking small in a hospital bed were bullshit as Ransom learned when he walked in to see Tater lying in bed, trying to convince the nurse poking at his shoulder to text his boyfriends. "Come on. They be scared if I don't call. You can text and I will tell you what to say. No big deal. Nothing dirty." He was smiling cheekily so he couldn't be feeling too bad."You can use your phone fine. There's no evidence of a concussion. Just some freaky teeth stuff and a jarred shoulder."  
Ransom watched the exchange for a little longer before knocking on the wall next to the open door. He was grinning in at Alexei who was still being a shit to the nurse. 

"Justin! Where you come from? Is very late.""Hey, you. I flew as soon as I heard you were hurt. Bitty called me. Adam's on his way but he got caught up with roadie shenanigans. They won't let him fly by himself." 

He walked closer to the bed as he spoke and perched on the side opposite Tater's shoulder so he could be closer to him but retain a respectable distance in front of the nurse so they didn't start any more rumours than necessary. Ransom really wanted to get into the bed and lay down next to him but held back until the nurse left the room. Once they were sharing the same pillow he felt a lot better. It was good to know that Tater was all in one piece minus a tooth or two. He hadn't actually seen the damage.

He kind of didn't want to. 

Laying back with Tater was almost like being at one of their home's while Adam was away. Just the two of them snuggling up. It was something they hadn't had in a while because when hockey gets busy it gets busy. They'd both missed just hanging out and not doing anything.

"You okay?" Tater prodded Ransom with a finger."You're the one missing teeth, Alexei, not me. How are you doing?" "Better now that you're here. Missing Adam still."Ransom was struck with how hard it must be for Tater who didn't have either of them to come home to. He always thought because Tater travelled a lot and got to hang out with Jack and Bitty that he would be the least lonely. But he only saw Adam when they played games against him and Justin when he was visiting in Providence or Tater was playing in Seattle. He'd never thought about coming home to an empty apartment and not seeing Adam or himself very often at all. At least Adam came home when they weren't on roadies. Alexei didn't even have his family. 

He wrapped himself around Tater and nuzzled his nose against his neck. He wanted to make sure they didn't waste a second of their time together.   
"We've been missing you too up there. It's weird not living down here with you like we did in the summer."Alexei made a small noise of agreement and let himself be cuddled. It was nice for both of them.

Ransom's text tone went off but he ignored it. Deciding it was probably Bitty asking how everything was going. Nothing urgent. Then it went off again and again. After the fourth text he rolled over regretfully and looked at the texts piling up on his screen.  
i'm here.   
bitty told me what floor and they won't let me in.  
i'm having an argument in an elevator.   
can you not be a dick for two seconds and get me in here.  
JUSTIN

Apparently, Holster was having the same trouble getting into Tater's room that Ransom had. They had to get his next of kin thing updated as soon as Tater got out of hospital. For now Ransom was just hoping that they'd let Adam in if Tater or he said it was cool. 

The same nurse that Tater had been bothering about texting his boyfriends came when they pressed the call button. She'd have to pull some strings and get someone to fill out paper work but in the meantime Holster was being allowed in.

"Christ, Alyosha. You're not allowed to be checked like that ever again. Do you have a concussion? Did they get your teeth? Why are you still in hospital?"

He was a small whirlwind at the best of times but a stressed Holster was a mess. He looked like he'd only half gotten out of his gear and seemed to still be wearing Underarmour. Ransom felt bad for being kind of glad he wasn't around when Adam found out. He was just a bit protective. He sat up properly and got out of Tater's bed so Adam could get in and cuddle/interrogate him until he felt better. 

Ransom sat with one hand in Tater's and one on Holster's knee. It was a silent reminder that it was now very early in the morning and a quiet time. Tater patiently answered all of Adam's questions while Justin tried not to fall asleep with his head in their laps. Luckily, Adam was an oversized drama kid and couldn't really keep his voice down even with a considerable amount of effort so sleep would not be coming while they were still talking. He was brave enough to ask the questions that Justin wasn't sure he wanted answers to. 

"No concussion, Adam. Already told you. Just missing teeth and pulled muscles."

"Did they get your teeth or are they gone?"

"Jack keep calling me 'Gappy'? We couldn't find them."

"Christ. Okay." It sounded like Holster was doing some calming breathing to settle himself down.

"Who hit you?" At that Ransom sat up abruptly and fixed a glare on Holster.

"No."

Even Alexei seemed to know what this meant. "Not telling. You get in trouble!"

"Fine. I'll just watch the tape. You two can't keep it from me."

"Just, please, don't get in a fight. You have all your gorgeous teeth."

Tater grinned as if for effect. 

"How did you lose your teeth in a check anyway?"

"Stick to the mouth before check. Dirty playing."

Holster shook his head at Justin and Alexei. "And this is someone you don't want me to fight?"

Both of them sighed long sufferingly. 

"At least we're all together." Tater squeezed Ransom's hand and Holster's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No promises that this will be updated again soon! I've been working on this for way too long. Again my tumblr is [Here!](http://kitpurrsontrashqueen.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up at [my tumblr!](http://kitpurrsontrashqueen.tumblr.com)


End file.
